pokemon_rhapsody_nocturnefandomcom-20200215-history
Bulbasaur (Pokémon)
|} Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 32. Along with and , Bulbasaur is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Biology Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within. As mentioned in the anime, starter Pokémon are raised by s to be distributed to new s. Having been domesticated from birth, Bulbasaur is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal, even after long-term abandonment. Bulbasaur has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Bulbasaur uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks it in the air. It is found in and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Bulbasaur's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation. Many Bulbasaur gather every year in a hidden garden in Kanto to evolve into Ivysaur in a ceremony led by a Venusaur Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations 's friendship is high enough}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} from Professor Oak after defeating }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=River, Cave ( in )}} |area=Pallet Town, Viridian City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |area= , Endless level 16, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C & A)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island, Hinder Cape, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!, Locomotive Cafe: Dash Race!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 1}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 2 Blau Salon: Stage 424 Event: (First release; Winking)}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (All Areas)}} |area=Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon}} |area=Area 14: Stage 8}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! AncientPower Bulbasaur|English|United States|5|December 28, 2001 to January 31, 2002; January 17 to 23, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#AncientPower Bulbasaur}} |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #3 AncientPower Bulbasaur|Japanese|Japan|5|April 27 to May 12, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Bulbasaur}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fourth Campaign Bulbasaur|Japanese|Japan|10|February 11 to 28, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Bulbasaur}} |Journey Across America Bulbasaur|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Bulbasaur}} |Party of the Decade Bulbasaur|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Bulbasaur}} |Sticker Promotional Kanto Starter Egg Bulbasaur|Japanese|Japan|1|September 1 to 30, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bulbasaur}} |Kanto Starter Egg Bulbasaur|Korean|South Korea|1|November 8 to 11, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bulbasaur}} |Kanto Starter Egg Bulbasaur|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|February 14 to March 31, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bulbasaur}} |Pokémon Lab Bulbasaur|Japanese region|Online|5|July 8 to November 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bulbasaur}} |2016 World Championships Bulbasaur|All|United States|5|August 19 to 21, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bulbasaur}} |} In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|Japanese|hide|5|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|English|hide|5|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|French|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|German|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|Italian|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|Spanish|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Bulbasaur|Japanese|PGL|10|October 14, 2010 to May 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Bulbasaur}} |Global Link Bulbasaur|Korean|PGL|10|May 11, 2011 to May 11, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Bulbasaur}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'|}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'|}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'|}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'|}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'|}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*|'|}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Meadow Zone. So, even though it is forbidden, he may allow you to play on it. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |- |} Evolution |no2=002 |name2=Ivysaur |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=003 |name3=Venusaur |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the Japanese , international , and Japanese , Professor Oak classifies Bulbasaur as the "plant Pokémon" (Japanese: しょくぶつポケモン) when the player is about to choose it as their , using the term while referring to its . In the English versions of , he calls it the "grass Pokémon". ** This also occurs in the first episode of Pokémon Origins. * released a one-dollar coin featuring Bulbasaur as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Bulbasaur on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. * Bulbasaur's evolution family is the only starter Pokémon evolution family to have each member appear at least once in the Super Smash Bros. series. * Bulbasaur and its evolutions share their with . They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. * Bulbasaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 001. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, a Bulbasaur with an English name couldn't be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . * In , Bulbasaur is programmed to be able to learn through , but no other Pokémon in the or s can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. In Generation III and , Bulbasaur can inherit the move from by chain breeding; in Generation V on, Bulbasaur can inherit the move directly from . Origin Bulbasaur appears to be based primarily on some form of , specifically mammal-like reptiles known as s from the period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Bulbasaur appears to have more in common with than such as and , which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Bulbasaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the . Since Bulbasaur's "ears" do not in fact have hollows, they may actually be similar to the glands present behind the eyes of many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back may resemble that of a or . Name origin Bulbasaur is a combination of (a rounded underground storage organ present in some plants, notably those of the lily family) and saur (Ancient Greek for ). Fushigidane literally means "isn't it strange?" and is also a pun on 不思議種 fushigidane (mysterious bulb). In other languages and or |fr=Bulbizarre|frmeaning=From and bizarre |es=Bulbasaur|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bisasam|demeaning=From , and |it=Bulbasaur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이상해씨 Isanghessi|komeaning=From and |bg=Бълбазор Bŭlbazor|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=奇異種子 Keiyizhungjí|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Bizarre seed". May also be from }} |zh_cmn=妙蛙種子 / 妙蛙种子 Miàowāzhǒngzǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Wonderful frog seed" |he=בולבוזאור Bulbosaur|hemeaning=Transliteration of English name |hi=बल्बसौर Bulbasaur|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |lt=Balbazauras|ltmeaning=From English name |pt_br=Bulbassauro|pt_brmeaning=From and |ru=Бульбазавр Bul'bazavr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |ar=بلباسور Bulbasaur|armeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ฟุชิกิดาเนะ Fushigidane|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Bulbasaur * May's Bulbasaur * Shauna's Bulbasaur * Saur * Bulbasaur (MPJ) External links * |} de:Bisasam fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur ja:フシギダネ pl:Bulbasaur zh:妙蛙种子 001 001 Bulbasaur (default) Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line